In the Beginning
by carls4heartland
Summary: This is a twist on the beginning of the episode "Miracle". Instead of Amy's school bus not being damaged in the crash, they get t-boned and the bus tips. Amy and Ty are in the stage of their relationship when they can't keep their hands off of each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or any of its characters

The two love struck kids decided to go on a trail ride. They tacked up Spartan and Harley and headed out on their ride.

"Those two are obsessed with each other. You can't get one without the other." Lou said as she watched us leave on our horses.

"It's like that for every couple in the beginning stages. Even for you and Peter, you were sneaking every night." Jack grinned while getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Speaking of Peter, I haven't seen him around lately." Looking to see Lou's reaction.

While frowning at her phone Lou replied "He's in Dubai and he still hasn't called."

Jack smirked at her with the, I told you so look in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I know what you think of oil guys" Lou snapped as she got up and headed to her room.

They were headed to the creek for an afternoon picnic. They stopped their horses and Ty rushed to get off. He walked around to Amy and Spartan as she was getting off. He tickled her waist and she squirmed into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Oh, ok you're already starting that?" Amy grinned as she raised her eyebrows.

"Starting what? I don't know what you're talking about." Ty smirked as he moved his hands to support her better.

"Do I need to remind you?" Amy chuckled as she squirmed out of his grasp tickling him to ground. Ty returned the action by grabbing her waist and pulling her down with him.

They wrestled around for a little while, until Amy was onto of him. She kissed his cheek then they got to our feet and set up the picnic. They ate their lunch walked along the creek arm in arm.

"Hey, why don't we go on a date tomorrow night?" Ty said as moved his arm from being interlocked with Amy's to around her waist.

"What kind of date?" She asked grinning up at him.

"Well, I was thinking something simple. Maybe go grab dinner at Maggie's then go catch a movie." Ty suggested.

Smiling up at his emerald eyes Amy replied "That's perfect. Speaking of movies, why don't we go back to the and watch one on the couch"

Looking down at her he smiled and his perfect emerald eyes glowed "That sounds great."

She lifted herself up to him and planted a kiss on him. She could feel his lips smiling against hers.

They got on Harley and Spartan and rode back to the house. Amy let Ty choose the movie, and as expected he chose one of his favorite movies, The Dark Knight. They sat down on the couch and she curdled up next to him. Feeling his body pressed against hers was the most comforting feeling she knew. Half way into the movie Amy fell asleep with her head on Ty's chest and his arms wrapped around her.

Sorry this is one of the shorter chapters because more of the stuff happens later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Heart or any of its characters

Some parts of the beginning scenes from this chapter come from the episode "Miracle"

Amy's alarm clock didn't go off this morning so she was running late. She got dressed, went to the kitchen, grabbed some toast, and said goodbye to Jack and Lou. Before heading to the bus she stopped by the barn to say good morning to Ty.

Amy walked into the barns and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Ty giggled and greeted her with a kiss "Hey. Good morning."

She smiled "I wish I could just skip school." Ty laughed "I know, but it's only a few more weeks. You should really get to school."

Amy kissed him again and headed out the barn, but he followed with him arms around her waist. She looked and saw her bus "I am gonna miss my bus." Amy pushed away from him and started running. Before she knew it he right behind her on Harley "Hey! You're not gonna miss it." He pulled her up onto Harley behind him and she wrapped her arms around him. Harley took off and Amy kissed Ty goodbye before she got onto the bus.

Amy sat down next to Soraya with Ashley in the seat behind them.

Soraya looked at Amy and rolled her eyes "You guys are unbelievable."

"What?" She replied with both of them on her case.

"Oh come on! It took you how long to get together" Ashley stated also rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and now you're inseparable." Soraya added grinning at Amy.

The school bus was headed down the road at the same time as a horse carrier and a public bus. All 3 vehicles were heading for the same intersection when the school bus started to pull out. The horse carrier came into view and then all of a sudden the school bus is falling to its side, you can hear horses screaming, she was falling from her side of the bus to the other due to the impact, and then everything went black.

Ty was in the barn listening to the radio and doing chores when he heard an announcer say "There has been a serious accident involving a school bus on Cowboy Trail at Highway 96. Earliest reports are that it was a multi-vehicle crash…" then Ty was out the door and headed to his truck. Jack must have heard the same thing because he met Ty at the truck and they took off.

Ty and Jack arrived at the crash scene and then everything was like it was in slow motion.

Ty was searching frantically for Amy "Amy! Amy!" He yelled, scanning his surroundings trying to locate his first love.

Ty was looking for someone, anyone that could help him find Amy. Ty then saw a familiar face, it was Ashley. She only had a couple cuts on her face and what looked like a broken wrist. She pointed towards the school bus. That's all it took and Ty took off towards the bus. He reached the bus and was desperately trying to locate Amy. Then, he saw it. He saw Amy being set on a gurney. Her face had cuts where glass had pierced he face and there was blood on the back of her head. Jack saw Ty and pulled him aside.

Jack scanned Ty's face "Don't worry we will meet them at the hospital." He them picked up his phone and called Lou. "Lou she didn't look to good. Ty and I are headed to the hospital right now."

"Ok. I will meet you guys there." Lou replied while running to her car.

Ty and Jack arrived at the hospital where Lou was waiting. After they greeted Lou they saw Amy being run to the OR.

2 hours later the doctor approached the Fleming family. "Are you Amy Fleming's family?" the doctor asked.

They all nodded in silence.

The doctor sat down next to them. "I'm Doctor Ross and it looks like Amy was very lucky. She has a bad head wound, but was lucky enough not have any brain damage. She does however have a few deep cuts on her face, a couple fractured ribs and some bruises, but she didn't suffer from the worst it could have been."

Jack replied with a sigh of relief "That's great news."

Ty, who zoned out after he heard that Amy was ok shot up "Can I go see her?" When the doctor replied yes Jack had just managed to stop him. "We will be back later, ok?"

Ty just nodded and took off to Amy's room.

Back at Heartland

Lou hung up the phone and shared the newly gathered information with Jack "I just got off the phone with the insurance company and they are going to cover all of the hospital bills."

Jack nodded "That's good news."

Just then Heartland ranch hand Caleb walked through the door. "Hey I just heard. Is Amy ok?"

Jack looked over at Caleb "Yeah, she got off lucky though."

Caleb nodded and grinned "Good, that's good. Well I can pick up the slack around here for a while. I need the extra money anyways."

Jack replied "Thank you Caleb, we sure are going to need the extra hands."

Caleb headed towards the door "Ok then. Well, I'm gonna go get started."

Jack looked over to Lou "Well, I'm heading to the hospital to give Ty a break"

Lou glanced up from her computer "Ok, I'm gonna stop by later"

Jack walked over to his truck and drove to the hospital. Once he got to Amy's room he saw Ty asleep in the chair next to her bed holding her hand. He walked over to Ty and gave him a light shake. As soon as he woke up his glance went immediately to Amy, then he looked over at Jack.

"Hey there. Why don't you head back to Heartland and get some sleep." Jack suggested.

Ty slowly tried to fully awaken and replied "No, no I'm not going anywhere."

Jack sighed and knew Ty wasn't going to go easily "I'll call you if there is any change with, you need the rest Ty."

Ty yawned and sighed "I guess you're right, but I won't be gone long."

Ty headed to his truck and drove back to Heartland. He went up to the loft and collapsed on the bed. Ty sat there and fell asleep to his thoughts


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or any of its characters

Ty awoke a few hours later. He was heading to his truck to go to the hospital when he noticed a horse trailer pulling up.

An older looking man got out of the truck "Hi, I'm looking for Amy Fleming. My name's Tom Lansyn, and I heard she works miracles with horses. My horse Storm was in an accident a couple days ago and just hasn't been himself. Do you know if she can help?"

Ty had a thought occur to him "Your horse didn't happen to be in the accident involving the school bus did he?"

Tom replied "Yes he was actually, so do you know if Amy is around?"

Ty took a deep breath while trying to hold himself together "Um, well actually Amy was in the accident as well, and she was on the school bus. She is currently unconscious at the hospital."

Tom didn't know what to say "Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Well, then I can just take Storm somewhere else."

Ty saw an opportunity to do something for Tom "If you would like you could leave Storm here so that Amy can work with him when she is better."

Tom saw no reason why he shouldn't accept the offer "Ok, but only if it isn't an imposition."

While Ty walked to get Storm from Tom he replied "No not at all."

Ty started walking Storm to the barn when Tom called while getting into his truck "Ok, just call when I should come get him."

Ty gave him a thumbs up before walking into the barn. He set up Storm in a stall then headed to the hospital. Once he arrived Jack told him there were no updates then he left. Ty sat down in the chair next to Amy's bedside.

"Come on Amy. You need to wake up. Jack and Lou need you to wake up. I need you to wake up." Ty whispered with a desperate look in his eyes.

Just as he finished his plea a nurse came in. "Hi I'm Amy's nurse. I'm just checking on her vitals and all that other stuff."

Ty nodded and waited for her to finish. Once she did he kissed Amy's hand and sat back in his chair being lost in his imagination. He was drawn back to reality when he thought he felt a squeeze on his hand. He looked at her and noticed her eyes fluttering open.

Amy managed to whisper one word in a raspy voice "Ty".

Ty jolted forward with a sigh of relief "Oh my god Amy!"

He stood up to get a nurse, but when he tried to leave Amy tightened her grip on his hand. Ty looked back down at her knowing why she wouldn't let him leave.

"Don't worry Amy I'm not going anywhere. I just need to go get a nurse, ok?" Ty explained in a soothing voice then kissed her forehead.

She reluctantly let go of his hand and he left to get a nurse. Within two minutes he back by her side holding her hand. The nurse returned with a glass of water for Amy. Ty got Jack and Lou on the phone and told them the good news and that the doctor said Amy could be discharged tomorrow. He sat with Amy and just stared at her beauty.

Amy noticed his emerald eyes looking at her. "What?" she asked blushing with a grin.

Ty smiled "Nothing… it's just. It's good to her your voice again."

Just as Amy was about to reply a nurse came into the room, "Sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over."

Ty sighed "I'll be here tomorrow as soon as visiting hours start then we can leave at 12 the doctor said." He leaned down, kissed her cheek, and proceeded to the door. "I love you" he said before leaving.

"I love you too" Amy whispered before drifting asleep.

The next morning at Heartland Ty and Lou were in Amy's room packing her a bag for when she left the hospital.

"Ok, so you are going to bring her back around 12 right?" Lou asked.

"Yeah, and thanks for helping me get together a bag for her" Ty said while putting some clothes in a bag.

"No need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you. You have been Amy's rock for the past few weeks." Lou smiled while putting some clothes away.

Ty blushed as he headed for the door, "I'll be back in a couple of hours with Amy."

"Ok, see you guys then." Lou replied.

As he promised, Ty was back at Amy's side as soon as visiting hours started. Instead of sitting in a chair next to Amy's bed he was laying in the bed next to her, holding her close. They sat there talking for an hour then he handed Amy her bag and helped her to the bathroom where she changed. After she was discharged they headed back to Heartland.

In his truck the whole way there Amy held onto Ty's arm while he drove.

Lou noticed Ty's truck pulling in from the kitchen, "Grandpa they're back!"

Jack came from the living room, put on his boots and hat, and headed out to greet Amy and help her into the house. "Good to see you're doing better!" Jack grinned from ear to ear.

Amy didn't say much because she was exhausted. Ty walked her to her room, set her bag down and helped her into her bed.

He was about to leave when he felt Amy grab his arm. "Can you stay and lay here with me until I fall asleep?" Amy asked pulling out her puppy dog eyes.

Ty looked over at here "Amy, Jack is right in the other room and I don't think he would take us lying in bed together to a liking."

"He'll understand. Please Ty." Amy pleaded.

Ty sighed, looked at the door, then back at her. He knew he wouldn't be able to say no to her in a million years.

He climbed into her bed next to her and she cuddled into Ty's side, draping her arm across him, resting her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I'm doing this because I love you, you know. I wouldn't dare do this for anyone else with a good chance of being caught by their grandfather."

She buried her head in his chest before falling asleep and said "and that's why I love you."

Soon after she fell asleep, Ty drifted to sleep as well.


End file.
